Chambre froide
by Nathy91
Summary: MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST Edward et Bella doivent rejoindre les leurs pour passer le réveillon de noël,Bella a un mauvais pressentiment mais ... ' lemon Soft'


**MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM : ONE SHOT CONTEST**  
**  
le titre de votre OS : Chambre froide**

le nom de l'auteur : Nathy

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir

pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

x)°o.O O.o°(x

**Chambre froide**

**« Bella dépêche-toi nous allons louper le ferry, et ce soir il n'y en aura pas de suivant, c'est le réveillon de Noël pour tout le monde, ce serai dommage de louper les décorations d'Alice tu sais comment elle est ? »**

**« Oui, oui je sais mon chéri, mais je cherche mon appareil photo pour immortaliser ses moments intenses, je suis sûre que le sapin va être magnifiquement décoré, de guirlandes et de boules multicolores. »**

**« Regarde sur la commode il me semble l'y avoir vu. »**

**« Ok c'est bon, en route. »**

A peine sur le seuil j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, le route était verglacée Edward était un excellent conducteur, avec lui j'étais en total sécurité, du fait de sa condition il savait toujours me rattraper avant que je ne heurte le sol ou tout autres obstacles, ma maladresse légendaire et ma poisse ne m'avait toujours pas quitté.

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'Edward et moi nous étions installés à Victoria et déjà neuf que nous étions mariés, il ne m'avait pas encore transformée ayant trouvé le prétexte de mon contrat avec une maison d'éditions pour la réalisation d'un ouvrage sur les romanciers contemporains il savait que je ne pouvais pas résister a cette opportunité et me voir encore humaine le réjouissait, de mon coté j'avais obtenu de pouvoir avoir accès à son corps même s'il se retirait toujours au lieu de venir en moi, c'était sa condition, je l'avais accepté.

De Victoria il y avait un ferry direct pour port Angeles en moins d'une heure avec mon amour au volant et nous étions à Forks, je devais prendre sur moi pour ne pas être malade lors de la traversée j'avais souvent mal au cœur mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide pour arriver à destination, sans trop se faire remarquer.

J'avais gardé un mauvais souvenir d'un plongeon dans l'eau glacée d'où j'avais été sauvée grâce à l'aide de Jacob mon ami d'enfance, c'était un jour que je voulais effacer de ma mémoire mais qui resurgissait dès que je devais naviguer sur cette étendue d'eau glaciale. Edward mon protecteur savait toujours trouver le moyen de me rassurer, mais cette boule au ventre me revenait à chaque fois.

**« A quoi penses-tu ? Comme j'aimerai pouvoir lire en toi, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. »**

**« Je repensais tout simplement à la traversée, ma boule est de retour, mes mains sont moites, je sais que je dois me détendre et qu'il n'y a pas de moyens plus rapide, pour se rendre là-bas, mais j'ai un pressentiment je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer. »**

**« Veux-tu que j'appelle Alice pour lui dire que nous serons en retard, prenons la route si tu préfères ? Tu sais Alice boudera mais ce n'est pas son premier noël, vu son grand âge. » **

**« Non vu l'état des routes ce ne serait pas raisonnable, eh puis la connaissant elle serait capable de se venger. »**

**« Oui et je ne préfère pas imaginer comment. »**

**« Moi non plus, espérons que les routes soient dégagées de l'autre coté. »**

**« Tu es en compagnie du meilleur pilote de la famille Cullen et le plus prudent, de plus le 4X4 est le véhicule idéal pour ce type de perturbation météorologique. »**

Nous embarquions donc à bord de cet ferry au nom douteux de Titania, un frisson me parcourut à la seule allusion de la fin tragique du Titanic je ressentis l'étreinte d'Edward se resserrer autour de ma taille, je lui servi un sourire forcé je ne voulais pas gâcher cette longue soirée, où je serai quasiment la seule à manger à moins que les Quileutes n'aient été conviés mais Rosalie et Esmée avaient reçu des consignes formelles de la tornade Alice donc, nous avions tout de même prévu des cadeaux pour chaque personnes, des livres, des parures en or pour mes belles sœurs, des ouvrages originaux pour Carlisle et Esmée, un équipement de baseball pour Emmett et pour Jasper un recueil du Ying et du Yang qui était une passion pour lui, pour Jacob de nouveau outils de précision pour sa mécanique, et pour mon père un nouvel équipement pour aller à la pêche avec Billy.

Sur le ferry nous n'étions pas nombreux, deux camions, une dizaine de voitures, la Volvo était calée contre un camion frigorifique, nous étions invités à monter sur le pont supérieur où les cabines chauffées nous attendaient avec pour une fois un petit air de fête, des chants de noël sortaient des haut parleurs, des petites décorations avaient été mises, la voix de l'hôtesse couvrait un instant le fond musical.

**« La compagnie maritime de Victoria et son équipage sont heureux de vous accueillir à bord du Titania, la traversée durera deux heures et vingt minutes, nos hôtesses, vont vous distribuer des plaquettes pour les consignes de sécurité, en cas d'incident n'hésitez pas à demander plus d'informations si nécessaire. »**

J'avais pris de quoi m'occuper l'esprit, une fois plongée dans mes livres le temps semblait plus court ce qui m'évitait de me rappeler où j'étais, Edward était allé sur le pont prendre un peu l'air, il attendait d'être arrivé à Forks pour enfin pouvoir chasser, et n'avait du coup pas manger depuis deux jours, même si peu de personnes étaient à bord il préférait éviter les tentations et d'avoir les pensées de chacun d'entre eux dans sa tête.

Une secousse me fit refermer mon livre, prise de panique je rassemblais tant bien que mal mes affaires qui s'étaient quelque peu éparpillées, je cherchais une hôtesse mais je n'en voyais aucune, les autres passagers tout comme moi alertés par cette secousse tentaient de comprendre ce qui se passait, Edward m'avait rejoins, cela me permis de me détendre un peu, je m'agrippais à lui son regard inquiet.

**« Alice vient de m'appeler elle était toute paniquée le bateau va couler je suis désolé j'aurai dû t'écouter. »**

Je me blottis dans ses bras, des larmes roulaient sur mes joues je respirais a pleins poumons pour ne pas succomber à la panique qui me submergeait, Edward me murmura.

**« Viens avec moi j'ai une idée ça nous permettra de rester isolée de l'eau en attendant les secours. »**

Il m'entrainait vers le camion frigorifique il en déchargea la cargaison en un temps record, attrapa des couvertures, des boissons, quelques vivres et des lampes de poche il plaça le tout dans le caisson, je le regardais terrorisée à l'idée que cette caisse serait mon tombeau, les autres passagers s'étaient précipités vers des canots de sauvetages mais seul deux étaient présents et ne pouvant accueillir que 6 personnes chacun, d'autres se jetaient à l'eau munis de gilets de sauvetages le bateau n'avait quitté le quai que depuis une heure et demi il restait une certaine distance à parcourir avant le premier rivage et le temps que les premiers bateaux alentours s'il y en avait ce soir viennent nous secourir, chose qui m'étonnait beaucoup, je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait l'eau montait vite bien trop vite pour que je puisse hésiter plus longtemps. Edward m'avait entraîné avec lui dans le camion il avait desserré le frein à main et retiré les cales afin que la camionnette puisse sortir de la soute dont la porte s'ouvrait avec un peu de chance elle flotterait un peu plus longtemps au lieu d'être entrainé au fond de ce bras de mer glacial.

**« Bella Alice va vite nous retrouver elle a déjà alerté les secours, ils vont vite nous sortir d'ici. Enroule-toi dans ces couvertures tu auras moins froid. »**

Il avait su trouver les mots juste pour me rassurer, il me berçait en fredonnant ma berceuse, je finis par m'endormir le froid me réveilla, j'étais toujours dans ses bras il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, je n'en revenais pas j'avais dormis plus de dix longues heures et nous étions encore là, coincés dans ce tombeau au sec certes mais combien de temps allais-je tenir sans renouvellement d'air ? Combien de temps encore allait-il falloir patienter avant qu'on ne nous retrouve ? Pourquoi Alice n'était-elle pas encore là ? Et tout ces pauvres gens s'en étaient-ils sortis ?

**« Edward, dis-moi pourquoi, Alice n'est pas encore arrivée ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas ma chérie mais elle va arriver, je t'assure, tes lèvres sont bleues il faut te réchauffer, et t'alimenter aussi. »**

**« M'alimenter à quoi bon et toi, qui ne l'a pas fait depuis bientôt trois jours, vas-tu tenir le coup ? Edward, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, je veux garder en moi ce souvenir comme le dernier de ma vie d'humaine. »**

**« Bella, tu auras encore pleins de souvenirs… »**

**« Ne te mens pas à toi-même, tu sais aussi bien que moi que d'ici quelques heures je vais commencer à m'asphyxier veux-tu me voir mourir sans me donner ce que je viens de te demander? Tu sais que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et devenir comme toi est mon choix. »**

Je déboutonnais sa chemise, son pantalon en un rien de temps il n'avait plus que ses chaussettes aux pieds moi j'avais laissé tomber les couvertures dans lesquelles il m'avait enroulé.je soulevais mon pull angora dévoilant la surprise que j'avais prévue pour la fin de soirée un petit ensemble de dessous coordonnées en satin bleu roi et de dentelle noire composé d'un caraco, d'un porte-jarretelles, de bas noirs et d'un string noué. Je me réchauffais rien qu'en voyant l'effet que je produisais sur son membre et ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et de faim. Mon sang l'attirait encore plus et cette fois il allait pouvoir assouvir sa soif de moi et moi sa soif de lui, nous allions passer à une étape plus avancée de notre relation, j'allais l'aider à franchir le pas. J'avais confiance en lui je savais qu'il saura stopper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il glissa sa main sous ma jupe pour découvrir le reste de cet ensemble, je fis glisser son boxer je le voulais nu rien que pour moi, nous nous embrassions à pleine bouche je devais quitter ce baiser par manque d'air, non sans regrets ses lèvres parcouraient ma joue, ma jugulaire, finissant sur mes seins encore comprimés dans le tissu, il les délogea les malaxant du bout de ses doigts fins et glacés les faisant durcir encore plus, il traçait le contour de mes auréoles de sa langue. Que c'était bon, la lave en moi me réchauffait, mes mains caressaient son corps parfait de marbre faisant décupler sa virilité, je passais ma main sur son sexe bandé la faisant glisser de haut en bas j'avais envie de le goûter, de le prendre en bouche, il le comprit nous étions dorénavant tête bêche nous prodiguant des caresses buccale à la même cadence, sa langue était divinement habile, mêlée à sa froideur il savait comment me faire atteindre l'orgasme, il inséra un doigt puis deux je me resserrais autour d'eux, il lapa mon jus et moi son nectar qui giclait par à-coup au fond de ma gorge, j'adorais ça.

Et ses gémissements m'indiquaient que c'était partagé, il revient à la hauteur de mes lèvres, nous nous embrassions derechef, échangeant nos parfums je relevais la tête et aperçu des crochets, une étincelle traversa mon regard et sans un mot il me comprit comme s'il pouvait enfin lire en moi, était-ce le cas ?

Je glissais mes mains dans les anneaux placé dans les crochets, mes pied ne touchaient plus le sol, j'encerclais sa taille de mes jambes, il gobait mes seins et d'un coup de rein il était entré en moi prenant le temps de s'introduire plus profondément en moi, il voulait que je le supplie de me prendre plus fort ce que je fis sans attendre je voulais que cette dernière fois soit à jamais un de mes meilleurs souvenir de mortelle.

Il prenait toujours soin de ne pas aller trop loin ne pas me broyer il avait gardé un mauvais souvenir de notre première fois où je m'étais retrouvée recouverte de bleus, mais là je l'implorais de se laisser aller, que de toutes façons la transformation effacerait toutes les traces de notre étreinte.

**« Edward viens prend-moi sans attendre plus forttt Ohhh ouiii ! C'est trop bon Edward Edwwaaarrrddd jeeee….. »**

Il m'embrassait tout en poursuivant ses assauts, mon sexe se contractait j'étais à mon apogée, et envahie par le flux de sa semence se déversant en moi, c'était irréel si fort si bon, je sentais son sourire s'élargir sur ma bouche, il avait lui aussi apprécié.

**« Oh ma chérie, je t'aime plus que tout, je ne sais pas si je saurai stopper avant …. »**

**« Edward j'ai confiance en toi, et si tu ne veux pas me perdre il faut que tu le fasses maintenant, tu es plus matheux que moi pour savoir de combien de réserve d'oxygène je dispose encore. »**

**« On ne sait pas et si les secours arrivaient.. »**

**« Edward ne recommence pas, concentre-toi et dis-moi si tu entends autre chose que l'eau qui nous entoure, la pression va bien finir par faire céder l'étanchéité, entends-tu des pensées ? »**

**« Non je ne perçois rien, nous avons de la chance dans notre malheur la profondeur de ce bras de mer n'est pas trop élevée, et la pression n'influera pas sur l'étanchéité mais oui tu as raison il ne reste pas beaucoup de réserves. »**

**« Fais-moi l'amour encore une fois, et quand tu viendras tu m'injecteras ton venin tout en aspirant mon sang, ainsi cette douleur sera apaisée par ta douceur et tes coups de reins. »**

Je dégageais mes cheveux de mon cou laissant ma jugulaire à sa merci, il me fit m'assoir sur lui m'empalant sur son érection toujours prête à me procurer la jouissance, jusqu'à ma renaissance, je me laissais totalement guidée par ses va-et-vient en moi, il avait une de ses mains sous mes fesses, je le chevauchais, son autre main pinçait mon clitoris, sa bouche allait de mes lèvres à mon cou tout en gobant mordant à sang mes pointes m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

**« Bella ma Bella pardonne-moi, ce que vais te faire subir je t'aime. »**

**« Je le sais moi aussi je t'aime. »**

Un dernier baisé avant que sa jouissance n'arrive et que mon dernier souffle de vie ne s'efface de ma mémoire. Je sentis son nectar me remplir pendant qu'il me buvait lentement aspirant ma vie, pour me sauver de la mort, me donner la vie que je voulais partager à ses cotés.

Le vide, le froid m'envahit avait-il stoppé à temps ? Il semblerait que oui le froid avait vite été remplacé par le feu, pire encore de la lave qui me brûlait, je me consumais lentement c'était horrible insoutenable, je me débattais si bien que je le pouvais, mon corps ne réagissait pas il ne restait qu'un tas inerte. Mes cris de douleurs retentissaient dans ma tête je sentais les bras d'Edward je me demandais si nous étions encore dans cette chambre froide, dans ce caisson frigorifique où ma nouvelle condition m'avait été offerte, tout comme l'extase de nos corps à corps, je me laissais portée par ces images de nos éteintes et refoulais la souffrance dû à ma transformation. Combien de temps encore avant que je ne puisse enfin ne plus endurer tout cela ?

Puis soudain la peur m'envahie de nouveau, et si les secours était composé d'humains comment allais-je me contrôler ? Comment allais-je réagir, je ne voulais en aucun cas ôter la vie de qui que ce soit. Rosalie m'avait mis en garde contre cette force qu'était l'appel du sang pour les nouveaux nés. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais comme ça ? Je n'entendais rien d'autre que la mélodie que me fredonnait Edward, mes muscles s'alourdissaient les uns après les autres, mon cœur battait de moins en moins vite, ma gorge me brûlait de plus en plus, mes poumons étaient de plus en plus lourd comme si du sable les remplissaient je n'arrivais plus à respirer, mes bras cette fois se relevaient je me débattais comme une personne qui tentait de se sauver d'une noyade. Puis mon cœur ne fit plus un seul bruit, c'était fini.

Enfin fini de ma vie humaine, maintenant j'avais l'éternité pour moi, une éternité avec celui que j'aimais, mais en écoutant un peu plus je me rendais compte que retentissaient des battements, j'avais peur qu'en me réveillant je ne puisse contrôler ma pulsion de nouveau né.

J'ouvrais enfin les yeux nous étions toujours dans le caisson, Edward était penché sur moi, l'air inquiet de ma réaction au réveil, il avait lui aussi entendu ses faibles battements mais d'où provenaient-ils ?

Pour seule réponse, sans un mot une fois de plus, il posa sa main sur mon ventre qui n'était plus aussi plat qu'il ne l'était avant ma transformation, comment était-ce possible ? La lave avait envahie et éradiquée toute vie de mon corps, comment se pouvait-il que le fruit de notre amour ai pu subsister à ma transformation et aussi vite, un coup d'œil à ma montre quatre jours que nous étions là, et personne n'était venu nous libérer mais pourquoi ?

**« Bella je suis désolé, moi non plus je ne comprends pas. Carlisle m'avait prévenu mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'avec la transformation.. »**

**« Je suis.. »**

**« Oui, nous pouvons sortir maintenant tu ne crains plus le froid et tu vas voir nous allons rejoindre ma famille le temps nécessaire pour que tes pulsions de nouveau né soient un lointain souvenir, je serais toujours là pour toi. »**

**« Oui sortons je n'en peux plus de cette chambre froide. »**

Il m'embrassa, je ré-enfilais mon pull, réajustais ma jupe et le suivi.

**J'espère que ça vous à plus moi j'ai aimé l'écrire il est soft mais à mon image, même si j'aime parfois faire dans d'autres registres parfois, c'est ce qui me plait dans l'écriture. ****Varier les plaisirs**

**Merci à Ninie pour sa correction.**

** Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Kiss**

**Nathy**


End file.
